Nothing is Forgotten
by Cela Andromeda
Summary: Gnosis attacking...Ormus acting up....A mystery race of beings that has existed since the start of time....Just another day for our heroes....Please read and review.


Hello, people! Welcome to my version of things to come! I do not own Xenosaga in any way, form, or fashion. My plot is mine. I am always open to suggestion on the couples, but I will most likely go with my own. Also I have horrible spelling. Heh . . . . Now on with the story! 

The Dammerung, 3:00 A.M., Shion's room

"Zzzzz . . . ." Shion was asleep. She was completely oblivious to what was about to happen. A Gnosis gateout was about to occur in the middle of the Dammerung. In responce, KOS-MOS' systems were starting up. It was gonna be one heck of a night and a fight.

The Dammerung, 3:00 A.M., Firing range

Bam, Bam, Bam! The rifle jolted as it spat fire down the length of the firing range. The three shots hit three bull-eye targets at the far end. A hand reached up to wipe flaming red hair out of bright blue eyes. He cocked his head to the side, hearing something.

"Huh? The song is singing?" Those deep blue eyes wided. "Gnosis! Oh no, KOS-MOS. . .She'll. . . ." He was cut off as a shockwave hit the ship, throwing him into a nearby bulkhead. "Holy mother. . . . ."

The Dammerung, 3:04 AM, Shion's room

"Huh? What the . . . .?" Shion untangled herself from her sheets and turned to the window. There were alarm lights flashing from half of the Dammerung's main city. The Gnosis alarms, at that.

"Oh no. Not here, too!" She ran over to the communactions center at her table and called Allen on his connection gear. The call went through, but all that it showed was the inside of his room. Apparently, Allen had left his connection gear in his room, once again. Shion grabbed her own connection gear, then, and checked on KOS-MOS' stats.

KOS-MOS had once again turned herself on due to the threat the Gnosis presented to her creaturer.

"The last time she turned herself on, and I wasn't in danger, was on the Woglinde . . . . . Are the Gnosis inside the ship?" Shion's muttered as she rushed to her closet to get changed to her normal clothes.

The Dammerung, 3:09 A.M., Hall to Wilhelm's Office

Red hair kept falling in his bright blue eyes as he rushed to the CEO's office. People were running the other direction to get away from the Gnosis that had gated out inside the Dammerung. He looked over his shoulder, feeling a shockwave that he knew came before a Hilbert Wave. KOS-MOS had started up.

He grinned, tilting his head forward. His red hair spilled down, hiding now flaming eyes as he summoned his ether to him. He raised his hands and let go of an amount of energy he had been storing up since the Woglinde .

"Fallen Angels!" Flames came out of the floor and walls as fallen angels, now demons, were called on to protect him. Their long claws came swooping out ot the floor and walls, their breath melted the bulkheads, their eyes blinded all who dared to look upon them. They were the demons of Hades, creatures of netherworlds unexplored by human feats. Myths came to life, capable of destoring entire star clusters if let loose. The Gnosis were dragged back down to the inferno with the fallen angels for a nice feast where they were going to be the main course.

As the flames went out, the bulkhead once more solided, albeit melted from the heat. His blue eyes smiled at the over-whelming destuction . He had his own ether to thank for that. He jumped over a bad patch of bulkhead and clambered into the elevator to the office. He pressed up and waited for the ride.

The Dammerung, 3:12 A.M., Hall to KOS-MOS Labs

Shion was running, which it in itself was oblivious. She had to get to KOS-MOS. KOS-MOS wasn't stable. They had removed a lot of stuff and hadn't put in the newer parts. She didn't even have a power source at the present time, so how she was running, Shion had no idea.

The Dammerung, 3:13 A.M., Passageway to the Hanger Bay

She walked down the hall, her vivant blue hair trailing after, almost as if pulled by some invisible breeze. Her hands glowed a beautiful gold-blue and she shot angel feathers at her enemies. She was now blue eyes. She was now one of the all powerful Aeons.

The Dammerung, 3:14 A.M., Wilhelm's Office

The elevator dinged as the doors opened and a young man came into the office. He had soot all over his clothes and a slight cut on his forehead. He also looked down right ticked off. He stroded over to the desk and glared across it at his boss. Wilhelm looked up from his Compass of Order and smiled one of his michevious little smirks at the young man.

"Ah. I was wondering when you were going to get here. Why don't you sit down and join me for a game of chess?"

"Sorry, sir. No can do. There are people out there in danger, and I have to go help them."

"Hmm? Heh . . Since when did you care for others? But, of course I already know that answer. You don't. Expect for her. Now, come. Sit and play a game with me."

"Are we not already playing a game? Back and forth we toss mortal lives. We do not care if they are dropped down to the ground-- the ground of death. Their deaths are of no concern to us, now are they?"

"You are finally seeing things my way, I see."

"No, I am looking at it from your perspective. I am not ever going to help you maim this plane of creation. It is not perfect, but it is a place of life. Life is not perfect."

"Don't talk to me about life not being perfect. I know that knowledge first hand. Now if you want to go save her, do so. It won't help you and Yesha's plans, but it might help you finally get back on your feet."

"Stop talking about what happened in the past. I don't want to be reminded about that."

Writer's notes: Wow, there is a cliffhanger for you. Now lets see how many of you know what an Aeon is. And how many of you know who is blue eyes is. I mean the one of was in the firing range . . . . Heh . . . .


End file.
